


The first and final, selfish and sour

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Jensen's relationship is over before it can even begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first and final, selfish and sour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the salt-burn-porn prompt of 'so sexy when you're working on your knees' and initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/45909.html) on 1/22/2011.

"God. Fuck. _FUCK_." Jensen rests his palm against the curve of Jared's scalp, lets his fingers curl in the strands, Jared's hair damp with sweat. He resists the urge to arch forward, though every nerve in his body is screaming to do just that, and Jared gives a low, hungry little moan around his dick. Jensen has no idea if it's meant to be approval or encouragement or just quiet satisfaction and he's a little too far gone to ask.

Instead, he just slides both hands down to the curve of Jared's jaw, thumbs smoothing over hollowed cheeks.

Jared pulls back then with a rough breath, mouth opening wide to change his position, and Jensen can feel the blunt knob of his own dick through Jared's cheek.

"Gnggh," he groans then, legs shaking. And Jared laughs, a low gurgle that vibrates straight up Jensen's spine, makes his body tense all over again with a spike of hot pleasure.

He doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until he opens them again to see Jared staring right back up at him, lids heavy and gaze dark. His mouth is red and slick with spit and so, so wide where it's wrapped around Jensen's cock. Jensen watches with a distant sort of amazement as Jared's tongue sneaks out, flicks and licks around the purpled head, suddenly teasing.

"Jared--"

"Hmmm," Jared hums and then, holding Jensen's dick up with one huge hand, ducks down to mouth at the veiny underside, ducks lower to wrap wet, perfect lips around Jensen's balls.

"Oh... oh _fuck_."

Jensen's losing all concept of time, has no idea how long they've been here anymore, his back against the kitchen wall and Jared on his knees. Long enough that it has to be getting uncomfortable, he imagines; it feels like it's been hours.

And he wants to be considerate and maybe suggest another location. The couch or a bed or even just a room that's carpeted, but his mouth seems completely incapable of forming words that aren't _yes_ and _please_ and _Jared_.

Jared's mouth is doubtlessly big enough to fit around both Jensen's balls at once, but he takes one at a time, sucking and licking over the sensitive skin and pulling back with a pop. The sound is obscene, makes Jensen's blood heat even warmer as he gives up on trying to keep his hips in place, lets them arch upward for more as he slams one hand back against the wall.

"Like that?"

Jared's voice is low and humid and before Jensen can make sense of the words, Jared's already moved on, his nose pressed up against the underside of Jensen's balls as his tongue seeks lower, flicking back behind, toying with the sensitive skin.

Jensen whimpers and tries spreading his legs wider, though the denim still wrapped around his thighs locks him in place.

"Jared," he manages yet again, hips rocking forward as his hand slides down to the nape of Jared's neck. "Oh god, please. _Please_."

"Please?"

Jensen answers with a pathetic grumble, the sound melting into another soft gasp when Jared's tongue traces up the seam of his balls to the root of his dick and then stays there, hot and wet. He shouldn't be begging, he knows he shouldn't, but can't seem to stop.

"Fuck, _please_ ," Jensen tries again, fingers carding through Jared's hair, gripping and tugging as he tries to guide it back to where he wants it most.

Jared answers with another hum and slides his hand up Jensen's length, twisting up at the head, thumb smoothing over the tip. Starts jacking Jensen with a slow, unhurried rhythm. Jensen's hips stutter with every stroke, pushing forward for more each time. He keeps his eyes open and locked on Jared's face, wanting to burn the image into his mind for easy recall. If this is the one and only time he ever gets this, he sure as hell wants to remember every last second.

Jared's cheeks are a dark pink, his lips red and swollen and he's breathing like a marathon runner as he lowers his head and sucks Jensen down, starts fucking his mouth on Jensen's cock, taking him in deep and then backing off to lick and suck before gagging himself all over again. It's unbelievably messy, spit dripping, clinging to Jared's bottom lip and smearing his cheek when he ducks for another taste of his balls. Jensen has a hard time believing this is the first blowjob Jared's ever given and his mind is suddenly bombarded with images of Jared refining his skills, knelt between the thighs of countless faceless men, gagging himself on dicks of every shape and size. It's nothing he's never really considered before and now he's sure to never forget it. Jared was meant to be on his knees, meant to suck cock, and Jensen is suddenly painfully certain he will never be able to handle not having this again.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Jensen groans, shuddering as his eyes snap closed, both hands once again grabbing hold of Jared's head.

He's completely beyond control now, nothing but pure need driving him as he thrusts his hips, arching up hard enough to stuff his dick partway down Jared's throat. Luckily, Jared's ready for it, head tipped back and muscles relaxed. He still makes a small gagging sound, his hands sliding up to Jensen's bare hips, blunt nails digging into his skin and Jensen shudders again, body curling forward as he struggles to keep himself under control.

When Jared slides back, breath hot on the tip of Jensen's, his voice sounds utterly wrecked. "Yeah, c'mon, Jen. Fuck me, fuck my mouth." His nose bumps the tip lightly, playfully, as Jared stares up at him with dark eyes. "Give it to me."

Jensen whimpers, blinks through the haze of maddening arousal and trails a thumb along Jared's jaw, slides it over the swollen flesh of his bottom lip.

Jared opens to the touch, tongue flat and breath heavy. Without breaking eye contact, he turns his head to draw Jensen's thumb into his mouth clear up to the bottom knuckle, cradling it on his tongue.

It feels like an offering, like Jared's just presenting himself. All for Jensen. He's naked from the waist up, muscles gleaming in the low light and Jensen suddenly aches to drag his tongue along every dip and crevice, lick the sweat from Jared's golden skin, trace the line of muscle from neck on down. The realization is startling and more than a tiny bit horrifying, but he can't deny it. This is so fucked up. The whole thing is so completely fucked up.

With a soft grunt Jared's tongue rolls under his thumb and Jensen blinks back to himself. He breathes in, shaky, and twists his wrist, stares wide-eyed as Jared's lips wrap around for a quick, hard suck and then release.

He isn't given any time to recover before Jared's ducking down once more, finding the tip of Jensen's dick with his nose, nudging it up into place and then sinking down without warning, taking him in deep, swallowing like he's fucking starving for it.

Jensen cries out, can't help it, his spit-slick thumb smearing over Jared's cheek and up to the corner of his eye. His hips buck forward and Jared sputters and then growls, grabs hold of Jensen's hips and opens wider. Jensen can feel his cock bump the back of Jared's throat and slide down, nestled in moist, perfect heat. He's already starting to come undone, his entire body trembling, aching to break apart even as he desperately wishes it could last forever. Never stop. Never ever fucking stop.

Distantly, he's aware of the noises he's making, the pathetic, whining moans occasionally interspersed with Jared's name. But he's beyond caring, his entire world narrowed to the wet suction of Jared's mouth, the flick of tongue and press of fingers, the ragged and rough gasps of heated breath. Pleasure coils at the base of his spine, winds tighter and tighter as Jared takes more of him, a thumb pressed just beneath Jensen's balls, the other digging into his pelvic bone, and Jensen manages to keep his eyes open long enough to burn the image into his mind: Jared's lips, red and soaked with spit, stretched obscenely around Jensen's girth, drool leaking free at the corners and one hand clutched tight around Jensen's root. Long enough to ensure he'll never forget and then slamming shut as the wave of his orgasm overtakes him.

He's still moaning when the crest passes and he opens his eyes to see Jared still sucking him off, lips messier now with more than just spit, moving slick over Jensen's pulsing dick. The sight alone makes Jensen's muscles tighten and dick surge, squeezing out one last hot string of come that Jared eagerly swallows with a greedy swipe of his tongue.

Jared's broad hands slide up to his hips then, not holding as tight as before, but keeping him upright as Jared ducks into Jensen's groin, breathes in a heavy shudder of breath.

Jensen blinks. He still feels raw, nerve endings exposed while Jared's noses gently at his half-hard dick, mouthing along the sticky-slick hairs. His heartbeat still sounds loud, pulsing too hard and too fast in his veins, a dull rhythm in his ears.

Swallowing, he slides his fingers though Jared's hair, grips tight. Says, "I don't-- Jared."

He can feel the shift in Jared's breath then, the soft, hot puff of air against his oversensitive skin. And then Jared's reaching up to take Jensen's wrists, drawing them away as he rests back.

When Jensen looks down at him this time, the hungry, heated expression is gone, replaced by a sadness that knocks Jensen straight in the chest. He hadn't expected any of this, not Jared's initial revelation or the ensuing argument or the brutal, bruising kisses followed by the hottest, dirtiest blowjob of Jensen's entire life. He feels like he's stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone, some cruel alternate dimension where his best friend announcing his engagement and then blowing him stupid is somehow supposed to be normal.

Jared squeezes his wrists. Swallows. Says, "I just... I thought you should know."

And Jensen frowns, even more confused for the span of a good several seconds before the orgasm-induced haze starts to clear. And then he understands, the realization sudden and brutally horrible as he bursts out into painful laughter. He lifts his hands to his face, shoulders shaking as he covers his eyes and lets the sick hysteria flow through him for a few moments.

It tapers off into a long, heavy sigh as he glances back down at Jared, his chest heavy, aching in a way he never anticipated.

"Yeah, thanks," he says, voice dull before the anger sharpens and twists his lips into a viscous sneer. Then he shakes his head and tugs his pants back up into place, spits, "Fuck you," as he steps past Jared and out of the kitchen.

He grabs his car keys off the stand in the foyer, and his coat off the rack, and slams the front door behind him as he leaves.

Eight months later he's a groomsman.

 **end.**


End file.
